cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Verdi
| birth_place = Sandusky, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Sandusky, Ohio | family = | billed = The Dirty Dusk | trainer = trainer 1 trainer 2 | debut = when they debuted | retired = }} Max Morris (born June 4, 1988) is an American professional wrestler signed to VALOR Wrestling, where he performs under the stage name Maxwell Verdi, where he is their current World Heavyweight Champion. Early life Professional wrestling career Early Career Fill. New Generation of CAW: Fill. Total Xtreme Wrestling: Verdi debuted in a promo package announcing his team with Jacoby Vingence; Maximum Vingence. He'd make his in-ring debut as Maximum Vingence defeated Ace Whistler & Rick Rios in a Hell in a Cell match for the vacant TXW Tag Team Championships. Verdi and Vingence were silently added into the Simply Fucking Amazing (SFA) faction. On Sacrifice 37, Verdi would defeat Chris Felix in a prelude to their Tag Team Championship match at Back Into Your System. At Back Into Your System, Maximum Vingence defeated Matt Mosley & Chris Felix in a fan-selected Ladder match to retain their titles. On Sacrifice 38, along with his newly acquired personal assistant Jordan Ashba and with the assistance from Darren Zeminsky, Verdi defeated then TXW International Champion Damian Morasko. On Sacrifice 41, Verdi announced that he and Vingence were departing from SFA before Verdi attacked Vingence. This would be Verdi's last appearance in TXW as he would take part in a mass exodus to form the second incarnation of NGC. NGC would be absorbed into Innovative CAW Entertainment. Innovative CAW Entertainment: Fill. Return to New Generation of CAW: Fill. Pro Wrestling Revolution: Fill. Return to Total Xtreme Wrestling: Fill. PURE: Fill. VALOR Wrestling: Maxwell Verdi was announced as a signee of VALOR Wrestling as a participant of the VALOR Championship Circuit. His first round match was on VALOR episode 1 where he defeated Brent Delivine following a referee distraction. On VALOR episode 2, Verdi attacked Sebastiaan Case following his first round match against Sean O'Reily. On VALOR 3, Verdi defeated Sebastiaan Case to progress to the semi-finals. Due to a post-match attack by Shannon Silveria, Reace Rolu was unable to compete in his semi-final match, giving Verdi a bye into the finals. At IGNITE 2017, Verdi defeated his long-time rival Robin Storm to capture the VALOR World Heavyweight Championship, his first major championship. On VALOR 5, Verdi was put in an impromptu championship match against the returning Reace Rolu, successfully retaining in his first defence. Personal life Fill. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Catastrophic Brain Shot (Double knee facebuster) - 2012 ** Chelsea Smile (Double underhook DDT) - 2012; used as a signature thereafter ** DestiKNEE (Running knee strike, occasionally to a seated or kneeling opponent) - 2013 - present ** DIFH Driver (Emerald Flowsion) - 2012 ** Knee Drop Brainbuster - 2015; used as a signature thereafter ** Lucifer Effect (Firemans carry dropped into a knee strike) - 2014 - present * Signature moves ** Multiple Backbreaker variations: ***Double Knee; sometimes to a rope hanging opponent ***Half-Nelson ***Uranage **Roundhouse Kick **''Fall of Sweden'' (Kick to the shin with theatrics) - Parodied from Robin Storm * Managers ** Jordan Ashba (2011) ** Damian Morasko (2012) * Nicknames ** "The Walking Cancer Plague" * Entrance themes ** "Burden" by The Ascendicate (2012) ** "Nobody Likes Me" by Deuce (2012) ** "The Dark Half" by Above the Broken (2013 - 2016) ** "The Dark Half (Rat Trap 666 intro)" by Above the Broken (2016) ** "Fuck Up Some Commas" by Future (October 27th, 2016 - March 22nd, 2017) ** "#ImSippinTeaInYoHood (Instrumental)" by XXXTENTACION (March 22nd, 2017 - Present) ** "#ImSippinTeaInYoHood (Show Them The Devil Intro)" by XXXTENTACION (April 22nd, 2017) Championships and accomplishments * Innovative CAW Entertainment: ** ICE International Championship (1 time; last) * Total Xtreme Wrestling: ** TXW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jacoby Vingence * VALOR Wrestling: ** VALOR World Heavyweight Championship (1 time; current) ** VALOR Championship Circuit Winner (2017) Category:Wrestler Category:VALOR Wrestling Category:World Champions